Chinese Restaurant Romance
by crono23
Summary: I wish I could come up with a witty summary for this. Just a little PauloxJasmine for those that still believe in it. Set about a year into the future.


"Hey Lucy, wait up!"

That was it. Paulo got her attention. No going back now.

"Eh?" Lucy stopped walking down the sidewalk and looked behind her upon hearing her name. Paulo immediately froze, suddenly choked up as the words that had been building in his throat cut off.

"I uhhh..w-wanted to talk to you..." Paulo managed to say with a shaky smile, hoping to stall as long as he could.

"About?" She inquired, waiting patiently for him to say something.

 _Just say it._

But Paulo couldn't say it.

As he stared at the beautiful snow-white cat in front of him, time stood still. His mouth hung open, yet nothing came out. Sweat began to pour from his forehead as fear prevented him from doing anything. Lucy simply stared back, unblinking, waiting for him to finally say something.

But he still couldn't say it.

He wanted to get it over with. To tell Lucy he loved her. That he had for years. Even if it was hopeless, he still wanted to get it off his chest. He had waited years for this moment, he wasn't going to let it slip away.

And yet he still couldn't say it.

"Paulo are you...okay?" Lucy eventually asked, having become slightly worried at Paulo's inability to speak.

"...N-no..." He weakly answered, staring down at the sidewalk below them.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly, stepping forward a little.

"Lucy I-" He shut his eyes. He couldn't do this. Hesitation clawed at him ravenously, threatening to make him turn tail and run. But his feet remained glued to the stone-cold sidewalk, refusing to move until something was done.

 _Say it you coward._ Paulo shut his eyes. It was now or never. Taking a shaky breath, Paulo opened his mouth.

"...I love you..." He finally managed to finish the sentence.

Lucy's eyes shot open and she took a small step back. Her mind went blank. She had no idea what to say. They were three simple words, but they carried a lot of weight behind them. A weight that proved more than enough to stun her.

"You do..?" She inquired, unsure of how to proceed.

"Yeah..." Paulo admitted. "I...I have for a while, honestly, but...never really had the courage 'till now..." Having already confessed, Paulo was finally able to speak coherently, but not without a hint of emptiness in his voice.

"Paulo...why didn't you say it before?" She asked dejectedly. "You know I have Mike now..."

Paulo stared down, disheartened as he realized she was right. Months earlier Mike was dumped by Sandy and just recently he and Lucy had started to come closer as a result. It wasn't official, but it was painfully obvious to Paulo that the two loved each other again.

"I knooow..." He whined in response. "I just thought that if I said it now that maybe..." His voice trailed off, unable to continue.

Tears began to form in Lucy's eyes as she steeled herself for what she was about to say. "Paulo, I'm sorry, but...I can't...not with Mike..."

"Fine...didn't expect you to, just...just thought I should say it, y'know..?" He sighed. "...Sorry for wasting your time..."

Paulo slumped defeatedly and began to walk down the sidewalk, not bothering to look back. Lucy silently watched him, tears threatening to flow down her cheeks as she watched him walk away, knowing full well there was little she could do to comfort him.

* * *

As he walked home that day, Paulo found himself unable to focus. He could hardly think clearly. His mind simply kept spinning round and round with the fact that Lucy rejected him. Maybe it _had_ been a hopeless endeavor to confess to her so long after she and Mike got together again, but it still didn't change how Paulo felt about her.

He wanted to do something though. Laugh? Scream? Cry? He didn't know. But he had enough sense to realize that anything was better than wallowing in the fact that Lucy didn't love him back.

 _If only it was that simple..._

In an effort to take his mind off things, Paulo looked up at the sky. The golden-orange sun peeked out from behind a small hill in the distance. The sky was suitably adjusted, with the cyan color gradually fading towards the blackness of night. It would be wise to head home soon, in case his dad asked questions.

Sighing to himself, Paulo started looking around him. The street lights had recently turned on, slightly illuminating the street where the occasional car passed by. On the opposite side of the street were several shops, light peeking through the windows, with several people going in and out at random. Paulo sighed to himself and looked back at the ground, silently envying the simple lives of the rest of the world.

As he continued his joyless observation of the sidewalk, Paulo soon came across a small metal can sitting in the middle of the sidewalk. Absentmindedly, he began to kick it around. It was a small distraction, but it was a welcome one, and Paulo gradually began to forget about his troubles as night slowly descended on the town of Roseville.

As minutes of can-kicking passed, Paulo began to notice a familiar dryness in his throat. A need for water caused him to stop, and he looked up and around, hoping to find somewhere he might get a drink. His eyes locked on a small Chinese-style fast food restaurant on a corner of the street and he began to walk over, only to realize he had no money on him.

 _Not like you have to pay for a glass of water..._ He told himself. Shrugging his shoulders, Paulo resumed crossing the street and entered the rather small building.

Immediately the smell hit him. Paulo had no idea what was being cooked, but it smelled amazing. His mouth began to water slightly as he breathed in deeply, savoring the alluring smell of Chinese cuisine.

While he continued taking in the smell, Paulo observed the inside of the establishment. To his right were a few sets of tables and chairs, as well as a small newspaper stand and a gumball machine. In the middle was an oriental-style room divider, with similar seats on both sides. On the far left were unoccupied booths, which Paulo could only get a small glimpse of as the rest of that part of the room was obscured by the divider.

After shaking his head in an effort to stop focusing on the smell, Paulo walked towards the checkout. A male Siamese cat stood behind the counter, focused on something Paulo couldn't see. As Paulo approached, the Siamese looked up and began to study him with a pair of cold, blue eyes.

"Yeah uhh..." Paulo rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "...Can I get a glass of water?"

The Siamese's face remained unchanging as he pointed to a case full of drinks. Paulo's face fell as he looked inside and noticed it was full of various soda cans alongside a few water bottles.

"...I mean like from a tap? For free..?" Paulo grinned nervously as he pointed behind the Siamese at the kitchen.

"No money, no water." Replied the Siamese, speaking in a comically heavy Chinese accent.

"Eh?" Replied a flustered Paulo. "What kinda deal is that‽"

The Siamese pointed behind Paulo at the door in the front of the restaurant. "If you no like policy then leave."

Paulo stared disbelievingly for a few seconds until finally he turned to leave. "Fine, fine." He responded grudgingly, and began walking back a different way, through the rows of booths. However as he passed by one row, a familiar voice called out to him.

"Paulo?"

Immediately Paulo spun around. In one of the booths behind him sat a familiar tuxedo cat dressed in a green shirt, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"...Jasmine?"

A fork full of food that had been inches from Jasmine's mouth slowly descended towards a plate on the table as she continued studying Paulo's equally-surprised face. "...What are you doing here..?" She eventually asked nervously.

"Errr...nothing..." He quickly lied.

"Yeah. Nothing." Jasmine replied incredulously.

"Well...ahem..." Paulo quickly realized there was simply no point in lying to Jasmine. "Bleh. I just didn't expect to see you here..."

"That...doesn't really answer my question..." She responded slowly.

"...I was thirsty, but the asshole cashier wants money for water." Paulo replied, a hint of anger in his voice as he gestured towards the counter. Paulo failed to notice the Siamese looking up at the sudden comment and glaring daggers in Paulo's direction.

"Well...I could get you a glass of something if you want..." Jasmine offered, tiny smile on her face.

"You'd...do that..?" Paulo asked somewhat disbelievingly.

The smile disappeared from Jasmine's face, replaced with a hint of confusion. "...Why wouldn't I?"

"Well...last I checked you hated me, right?" Paulo responded slowly.

The confusion on Jasmine's face grew. "...Where'd you get that idea?"

Paulo laughed awkwardly. "Cmon Jazz, we've hardly talked at all this year...Not hard to guess why..."

Jasmine said nothing, instead looking down at the half-eaten plate of food in front of her. "...Here, have a seat..." She eventually said as she motioned to get up from the booth, "...I think we have a few things to talk about..."

Paulo obliged, and silently watched as Jasmine walked over to the counter, small amount of money in hand. He looked away after a few seconds, preferring to occupy himself with his own thoughts while Jasmine bought him something to drink.

 _Rejected by Lucy, then I run into my ex, and now she wants to talk..._ He thought to himself. _Fucking perfect day, huh? ...Though she seems to have gotten a little nicer about it..._

His train of thought was soon cut short as a bottle of water was set on the table in front of him. "Thanks..." He mumbled, opening it up and taking a swig from the bottle as Jasmine retook her seat across from him.

"...So, uhhh..." Paulo started, upon noticing Jasmine had yet to say anything, "what's there to talk about..?"

Jasmine sighed, a frown appearing on her face. "Paulo, I don't hate you...I'll admit I did a little after I realized I was just someone else you ran around with, but..." She attempted to force a smile. "...It's been a while...guess I got over it..."

After hearing her speak, Paulo began to become filled with regret as he remembered what had happened the previous year. The look on her face when she realized he had his sights set on someone else... "S'not like I don't deserve it," He started. "Should've gone for Lucy from the start instead of running around like that...I'm sorry Jazz..."

Jasmine nodded slowly, attempting to keep the smile. "Paulo, it's okay. As long as you're sorry, that's what matters right?" She leaned back and crossed her arms, staring at the Somali across from her for a few seconds until a thought crossed her mind. "...Errr, Lucy...that's who you...left me for, right..?"

Paulo nodded, guilt level rising slowly. "Yeah..."

"Did it ever work out?"

Immediately, memories of the previous few hours came flooding back. Paulo's face fell even further than it had before, and he stared at the plastic bottle in front of him, trying to avoid eye contact with Jasmine.

"Paulo...did she..?" Jasmine asked, leaning in slightly and silently hoping the answer wasn't what she thought it was.

"R-remember that loser, Mike?" Paulo responded bitterly, a few tears in the corners of his eyes. "She still wants that little coward..."

Jasmine inhaled slightly, realization dawning on her. "Paulo I'm...sorry..."

"Should've said it sooner," Paulo sniffled, tears rapidly building in his eyes while he ignored Jasmine's attempt to console him. "Now it's too late..."

Silence fell between the two cats, broken only by Paulo's occasional sob. His face was now buried in his hands, obscuring it from Jasmine, who could only watch as the Somali across from her cried his heart out.

Minutes seemed to pass in silence. Paulo gradually began to bring himself under control again, yet he still refused to stare Jasmine right in the eye. Jasmine watched the poignant display, silently thinking of some way she could comfort Paulo.

"Look Paulo," Jasmine eventually managed to say, "I...know how it hurts..."

Paulo finally looked up, confused look on his face. Jasmine simply stared back, patiently waiting for him to realize.

"Shit." He mumbled. "Jazz, please, don't make me feel worse...I said I was sorry..."

Sighing softly, Jasmine suddenly sat up from the booth, quickly pocketing an object which Paulo was unable to get a good glimpse of. She motioned for Paulo to do the same. "Here, you wanna take a walk? A little fresh air might help."

Paulo shrugged indifferently and sat up as well, reluctantly following Jasmine out of the restaurant. Paulo looked around as they exited the building, noting that the sky had gotten noticeably darker. The street lights were now actually useful, brightly illuminating patches of ground amongst the dark streetscape.

Jasmine began to walk in a random direction, still refusing to say anything. Paulo slowly followed, confusion running through his mind as he tried to guess where she might be leading him.

For several minutes that's all they did. Jasmine continued walking, refusing to say a word, while Paulo followed close behind, confusion refusing to disperse until finally the silence got the best of him.

"Uhhh...Jasmine?" Jasmine jumped slightly at hearing Paulo's voice and quickly looked over her shoulder at him. "...Where exactly are we going..?"

Jasmine rubbed the back of her neck, smiling nervously. "Well, wherever you want to go I guess? Didn't really have any place in mind..."

"Mmmmm...don't really feel like going anywhere right now..." Paulo responded, taking a quick look around. A small park bench on the side of the sidewalk caught his eye and he walked over and sat down. Jasmine watched for a moment, reluctantly sitting down beside him when she realized he had no intention of moving.

Again silence fell between the two felines. Jasmine silently wrapped her arm around Paulo, who only gave a small nod in acknowledgement. Both began to absently look around at the streetscape, or up at the stars, but both remained quiet for a few minutes longer.

But Paulo's mind was completely restless at that moment. His thoughts had already circled back to Lucy. How he loved her. How he finally managed to say it. And how it all came crashing down. Was it really hopeless? Paulo sighed silently as he realized he already knew the answer, even though he did not yet want to admit it.

"Hey Jasmine..?" Paulo finally mustered the courage to speak. "How'd you...get over me?"

"Huh?"

"I'm not stupid, I know you wanted me before," Paulo sighed, "...What changed?"

Jasmine slowly removed her arm from Paulo's shoulders and brought it close to her chest, staring down at the ground with newfound sadness in her eyes.

"Honestly..?" She asked nervously, briefly looking up at him for confirmation.

Paulo nodded.

Jasmine sighed and closed her eyes, bracing herself for what she was about to say.

"...I never did..."

Paulo's face hardly changed, yet he sighed with unwanted realization. "...I see..."

"N-not as much as before," She answered rather quickly, "I did get over you a little, but," Her face fell even further," ...sometimes I wish..."

Paulo bit his lip. "Jazz-"

"Paulo, don't," She sniffed slightly, "I know you still want Lucy...and I'd rather not end up a rebound..."

"I didn't say I'd do anything..."

Jasmine looked up at him sadly. "Would you want to though?"

Paulo opened his mouth to respond, only to close it as he realized he didn't know what to say. He stared down at the dark sidewalk, thinking hard about what to say to the tuxedo cat waiting patiently beside him.

Did he really want Jasmine now? So soon after wanting Lucy? It didn't seem right. Or fair. What would Jasmine think? Lucy? Everyone else? Even if Jasmine accepted him, would she just end up a short-lived rebound? Doubt and fear clawed it's way around Paulo's mind, creating a metaphorical tug-of-war between what seemed right and what he thought he wanted. And yet...

Memories began to return to the Somali. Memories of the year before, when he and Jasmine were actually together. They rarely had time for each other, but when they did...it was great. Would it be worth trying to get together with her again?

 _Not like there's anyone else..._ He thought to himself. Tess had left for college, he never really wanted Rachel in the first place, Lucy clearly didn't want him...Jasmine was the only one he might actually have a chance with.

He sneaked a glance at the girl beside him, her face still anticipating an answer. A lot had changed. It could be possible she had a lot more free time these days. It was only a question of whether or not he actually wanted to try to get together with her...

"Well," Paulo eventually managed to speak up, "Lucy and Mike...I know they wanted each other before...It'd take a miracle to separate them now..."

"...And?" Jasmine asked after a few seconds of silence.

"...And who am I gonna end up with..? Hardly anyone else I might want is still around..."

"Paulo...We don't have to if you don't want to..."

He offered her a shaky smile. He was really going through with this. "We made it work before, didn't we?"

"But..." She protested, "Do you really want me?"

Paulo sighed. "Yeah."

Sensing a bit of hesitation in his voice, Jasmine hesitated herself. "...Honest? I mean...yeah, I would like to be with you again, but...this is rather sudden..."

"Yeah, it is kinda sudden," Paulo admitted, smiling a little, "But you know what? I really enjoyed the time we spent together...and you..."

"What are you saying..?"

Paulo laughed slightly. "Heh. Guess I love you Jazz..."

Jasmine's eyes grew wide and her mouth hung open slightly upon hearing those words. "I," She paused, thinking of some way to respond, "Not that I don't love you back, but...So soon after wanting Lucy?" She eventually asked.

"I've ran around with a lot of girls Jazz, not always with the best intentions," He turned to face her, "But you're one of the few I actually enjoyed spending time with. And I suppose I should settle with one eventually, right? Whaddya say?"

Jasmine said nothing, but her eyes told Paulo she likely felt the same. Still, she was reluctant to continue, waiting a few seconds until she finally opened her mouth. "...What'll everyone else think?" She asked after a bit of hesitation.

"I...don't know." Seeing the small look of panic on her face, Paulo quickly continued, "Deal with it when we have to, maybe?" Paulo offered, gesturing towards the night sky. "How bout we just enjoy ourselves right now?"

Jasmine stared down at the ground again, unwilling to make eye contact. In an attempt to make her loosen up, Paulo wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She jumped at the sudden feeling and stared him in the eyes. The inviting look on his face did not immediately make her capitulate, but she began to ease up as she rested her head on the Somali's shoulder.

"Oh!" Jasmine suddenly exclaimed upon realizing something. She quickly began to dig through her pockets, removing something wrapped in plastic after a few seconds. "Saved you the fortune cookie."

"Hmm?" Paulo curiously took the fortune cookie, fiddling with the packaging for a few moments until he managed to open it. Once he removed the tasty cookie from the plastic, Paulo snapped it in half and began to read the slip of paper inside once he tossed one half of the cookie into his mouth.

 _When one door closes, another opens._

Paulo stopped chewing, staring at the fortune for a few seconds. He looked down at the smiling girl resting on his shoulders, then back at the fortune. A few seconds passed while he put two and two together, until finally a tiny smile formed on his face.

 _Heh, maybe._

* * *

 **PauloxJasmine may be a dead ship, but I will never give up hope on it.**

 **Never.**

 **Also, Merry Christmas!**


End file.
